Hidden (Requested Story)
by Randomnerdystories
Summary: Summary:A young Orphan named Elizabeth Smith is framed for killing two people during a fight and is given a deal..Go to jail and die or stay in the gloom house and wait to be adopted but not adopted by her 18 birthday she will be hanged and die. But poor Elizabeth needs to prove her innocence...will ruby and the gang help her prove her innocence? Idea by Icecreamshake6169


**Hidden**

Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy!

Rated:T for some blood and violence and some bad language.

Genre:Mystery/Romance

Short summary:A young Orphan named Elizabeth Smith is framed for killing two people during a is given a deal..Go to jail and die or stay in the gloom house and wait to be adopted but not adopted by her 18 birthday she will be hanged and die. But poor Elizabeth needs to prove her innocence...will ruby and the gang help her prove her innocence? Will Elizabeth get adopted? Read to find out

Story idea by:Icecreamshake6169

* * *

"Get her!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me..I was in fear..running for my life...my people disappeared each day..i was next...we are not well liked for people think we are evil..Our species is hated by everyone that we are almost extinct...we have been killed many many times...i had to protect myself and my cousin for many years...my papa always told me one thing to always do..'survive' I turned around and looked for my cousin but..I soon realized she wasn't behind me...I turned around...she was dead...right next to me...soon he aimed the gun at me...I quickly grabbed it...he looked at me...then he looked kinda shocked..but I didn't know who he was... At all..he pulled the trigger...I wasn't shot...he was...I looked at his face...I soon realized it was the guy I loved and cared about...I let out a tear...the next thing I knew I heard screaming and police sirens...I knew what was going to happen..

"ARREST THIS MONSTER! SHE KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"NO PLEASE I DIDENT KILL HIM! IM INNOCENT! PLEASE! THEY TRIED KILLING US! WE COME IN PEACE!"

I was soon in jail...they took my head shots...then I walked into a grey room with a table and 2 chairs...I don't understand why no one would BELIEVE me!not even a flower would believe me anyways...I soon sighed..

"Take a seat Miss."

I quickly sat down so I wouldn't get into any trouble...

"What is your name little lady?"

"I don't have one..."

It was a big mistake...he slapped me hard...I had marks on my cheek..it was a big pain..

"What is your name!?"

I thought long and hard and made up a name for my self..'Elizabeth Smith'

"my name is Elizabeth Smith."

"Well Elizabeth it seems to be your the last of your species...and um..where are your parents?"

i felt a big pain..my eyes were turning watery after he said that..I don't even know where they are..or what happened..I just told him.. Like this..

"...my parents...disappeared.."

I started to cry Really hard..but he just screamed at me..I was gonna cry even more than before now! Why does everybody hate us so much!? What did we even do to the world!?

"Don't cry you Bitch! You killed two people so the earth is even with you!"

He slapped me hard but I actually started to bleed...with the blood dripping on my cheek...painfully..I wanted to cry but I just couldn't..

"But since the original plan was to hang you after we turn you in to jail...but since your an orphan and your parents died...I decided to put you in the gloom house and wait for someone to adopt you...but not by your 18th birthday you will be dead! do we have deal?"

I was nervous...i was gonna die ETHIER way...so I should make it last...before the day comes...and hopefully I'm adopted by some one..

"DEAL!"'

"Excellent choice..."

The next thing I knew I was in the car...I looked out the window with all the city lights..I cried a little...it reminded me of my parents..we always walked past here before...the incident...I fell asleep...

6 hours later we arrived at the gloomy house..I knocked and. Girl with red hair and Weird socks greeted me.

"Hi I'm ruby gloom! You must be Elizabeth right?"

"Umm yes."

"Good now come in!"

I walked in...it was magnificent..this is a really good improvement than sleeping on the streets all day..during the tour I accidentally bumped into someone...

"I'm sorry!"

He soon gave me a warm smile. Then he helped me up. I kinda turned red of embarrassment...so did he..It made me feel better..

"It's okay."

I kept staring at him but I didn't know why...soon he looked at me a bit Weird but he just smiled awkwardly...my heart a fluttered...

"Oh this is my cousin..he is staying for a few years." Said ruby

"My name is Jonathan.."

"I'm Elizabeth Smith."

"Elizabeth? That's a beautiful name."

I blushed real hard..so did he...soon a hyper girl ruined the awkwardness.

"Oh hi I'm iris! You must be Elizabeth!"

"Yes that's me." I replied

"Well wanna go ride on squig later?"

"Maybe later.." I replied

soon a banshee and conjoined twins came in.

"Hi I'm frank!"

"I'm Len!"

"I'm misery"

"I'm Elizabeth!"

"You look more like a Victoria.." Said misery

"Misery!" Said the gang

"Sorry just being honest!"

Soon I was brought to my room...i sighed then I cried a bit to let it all out...and read a book then I went to sleep..hoping that I get adopted..I will survive..and stay hidden...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"STAY HERE!"

"Mommy!"

"It's okay..and daddy will come back okay?"

"I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Don't worry..here!"

She gave us a silver locket shaped as a heart..she have us a kiss on the forehead and ran...we were young..we didn't know her was going on...minutes turned into hours..hours turned into days..days turned into months...and months turnedto a year..we have to survive...before it's too late...before they kill us...

Then I woke up..I looked at my locket and saw a pictures of me and my family and my cousin's family...I looked up..and fell asleep under the night sky...

* * *

"Sir, are you really gonna let someone adopt her?"

"I DIDENT stay I would not let anyone adopt her to her..I said if she gets adopted..I don't think so if we put bad reviews about her.."

"haha...wait so your not gonna let her be adopted or..?"

"of course not! I'm not gonna let that little bitch win! WE HATE HER SPECIES.. Her species are a threat..no one will play their part if they are here..she's the last one of them.. Her species are nothing but trouble makers!' she is still gonna be hung..she won't be adopted..and her species will die and burn..in hell...forever! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tbc...

Thank you icecreamshske6169 for the idea! We will use others soon but it takes time!


End file.
